Tramwaj
by Nadine-sama
Summary: Spiesząc się na ostatni dzienny tramwaj można spotkać różnych ludzi i zobaczyć różne rzeczy. / Voyeurizm / Shizuo x Izaya


- Cholera, cholera, cholera, cholera! Nie dam się! Zdążę! Zdążę! To ostatni dzienny dzisiaj! Nie będę szła kilka przystanków dalej, żeby czekać na nocny, który zawiezie mnie nie-wiadomo-gdzie! - Nadine biegła na tramwaj wściekle mamrocząc pod nosem - Shit, fuck! - krzyknęła, gdy się potknęła, ułamek sekundy później lądując na ziemi. Nie podnosząc się jeszcze, uderzyła pięścią o chodnik, warcząc - I nie zdążyłam.

- Nee, nee, wszystko w porządku? - usłyszała zatroskany męski głos. Głos, który wyraźnie jej się z kimś kojarzył, ale nie miała pojęcia, kim.

- Yumacchi, co znalazłeś? - tym razem do jej uszu dotarł głos żeński. Również znajomy. Zdziwiona Nadine w końcu się podniosła, a gdy rozejrzała dookoła siebie, szeroko otworzyła oczy i usta. Była w jeszcze większym szoku, gdy zobaczyła stojącą obok niej dwójkę.

- What the...? To nie jest Poznań, prawda? - zadała głupie pytanie.

- Nee, Karisawa-san, ona chyba uderzyła się w głowę. - Yumasaki, wciąż zmartwionym tonem, zwrócił się do Eriki - O, Tajemnicza Nieznajoma! Przecież to Ikebukuro...

- Nie, no jasne... 'bukuro... Z Durarary. - Nadine zaczęła po cichu mówić sama do siebie, rozglądając się dookoła - Przede mną stoi Walker i Erika, a zaraz jeszcze poleci kilka znaków drogowych i usłyszę...

- I-ZA-YAAA~ - jak na zawołanie w oddali odezwał się wściekły krzyk.

- Kya~ Oni znowu to robią. - Erika uśmiechnęła się sama do siebie.

- Shizuo... Izaya... Ja to muszę zobaczyć! - Nadine przestała myśleć o czymkolwiek innym, tylko rzuciła się w kierunku, z którego słychać było Shizuo. Warknęła wściekle, gdy poczuła, jak ktoś łapie ją za rękaw.

- Nie, żeby coś, ale nie radzę. To niebezpieczne. - nagle Erika spoważniała, a Yumasaki przytaknął energicznie.

- Mam przepuścić taką okazję? - Nadine wybuchła - Shizuo i Izaya... Teraz pewnie w jakiejś alejce! Kto wie, co oni tam robią! Sami! Po ciemku! - towarzyszącej jej dwójce niewiele czasu zajęło zrozumienie, o czym dziewczyna mówi. Erika rozpromieniła się, a Yumasaki pokręcił tylko głową. On już nie chciał mieć z tym nic wspólnego.

- To ja was może dziewczyny zostawię... - powiedział i szybko się oddalił, na co one nawet nie zwróciły uwagi.

- Hoo... Też tak sądzisz? - Erika powiedziała przyciszonym głosem, obejmując Nadine ramieniem i przysuwając się do niej.

- Oczywiście. - Nadine zrobiła to samo - Nienawiść? Ależ skąd... To tylko rozładowanie napięć i frustracji seksualnych.

- No nareszcie ktoś, kto uważa tak samo, jak ja! - Erika odsunęła się z szerokim uśmiechem. Rozłożyła ręce na boki i zakręciła się dookoła kilka razy - No to, co? Idziemy sprawdzić, eee...? - nagle się zmieszała.

- Nadine, jestem Nadine. I oczywiście, że pójdziemy sprawdzić. A jeśli jeszcze tego nie robią, to im pomożemy. - dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się drapieżnie.

- Ruszajmy, Na-tan.

Dziewczyny nie miały problemu ze znalezieniem mężczyzn. Wystarczyło podążać tropem destrukcji, a Shizuo było słychać z daleka. Chociaż nagle, gdy otoczenie stało się mniej uczęszczane, ślady stawały się coraz mniej wyraźne, aż nagle zniknęły całkowicie.

- Teraz po cichu... - zaczęła Nadine.

- ...i powoli. - skończyła Erika.

Zatrzymały się za rogiem, zza którego słychać było przyciszone głosy i przyspieszone oddechy. W tym samym momencie wyjrzały i głośno nabrały powietrza, nawzajem zasłaniając sobie usta.

Izaya, z rozczochranymi włosami i bez swojej kurtki z futerkiem, był przyparty do ściany przez Shizuo, który z kolei miał na twarzy kilka lekko krwawiących rozcięć.

- Shizu-chan... I co teraz? Złapałeś mnie~ - Izaya rzucił prowokującym tonem, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

- Jak to "co"? To, co zawsze. - Shizuo uśmiechnął się drapieżnie i pochylił, tak, że stykali się nosami.

- Za mało ci po wczoraj? - Izaya zrobił cierpiętniczą minę, ale w jego oczach widać było, że to tylko gra, że chce jeszcze bardziej sprowokować blondyna.

- Mi mało? To ty krzyczałeś: Shizu-chan, szybciej, szybciej, mocniej, jeszcze. - to dziewczyny ledwo usłyszały, gdyż Shizuo wyszeptał to Izayi wprost do ucha, muskając je ustami.

- No bierz go wreszcie, no... no, no, no... Shizu-chan... - Nadine powtarzała pod nosem, aż cała drżąc z podekscytowania. Nagle poczuła silny ból głowy, a wszystko zawirowało jej przed oczami.

- Proszę pani, proszę pani! Wszystko w porządku? - do jej świadomości, gdzieś z oddali, docierał zmartwiony głos.

- No weź go... Na co czekasz... - wychrypiała słabym głosem.

- Słucham? Halo, proszę pani! Musiała się pani mocno uderzyć... To krew!

- Huh? – gdy Nadine podniosła głowę, z zamiarem rozejrzenie się dookoła, poczuła, jak coś spływa jej po czole, do lewego oka. Otarła się wierzchem dłoni, z niedowierzaniem patrząc na krwistą czerwień. Usiadła na chodniku z ciężkim westchnięciem - Więc to wszystko było urojeniem... I skończyło się w TAKIM momencie. - znów ciężko westchnęła. Gdy spojrzała w kierunku przystanku, zobaczyła, że właśnie odjeżdża ostatni dzienny tramwaj.


End file.
